TDI/Episode 10
No Pain, No Game is the tenth episode of ''Total Drama Island. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire. Episode ''Beach '' ''It is morning on the island and someone is walking on the beach, they're wearing a silver armor with a red and black cape. Their armor is dirty and partially burned and their helmet is partially destroyed, revealing their left eye. They're holding a small cylindrical stuff. '''???: Captain Hux, can you hear me? I report my position from an unnamed island. The thing wasn't working and the person snorted. Suddenly, they're greeted by Kokichi. Kokichi: 'What is a robot doing here? Hey, are you Kiiboy's hidden sister? ''The person came closer to the little boy, their difference in height was scary and the boy held back. '???: '''Tell me, where am I? '''Kokichi: '''Mmh, you want to know too much, how did you even get here? '???: '''I am the one asking questions here. '''Kokichi: ''(smirks) You are on my island, bow down to the king of this place! '???: I only bow down to the First Order. 'Kokichi: '''Nishishishi, the First Order? What's that? '???: 'An organization that will rule the galaxy ''(looks around) ''Apparently, the portal was too strong and I appeared in another system, or maybe even another galaxy. '''Kokichi: '''That's a really wonderful story. Kudos! ''(claps) ''Maybe you're even a better liar than I am. ''Kokichi looks at the broken cylindrical thing. 'Kokichi: '''Oooh, what's this? Seems pretty cool. ''The boy steals it and starts to run away, the person proceeds to chase him. '???: '''HEY, IT'S MINE! '''Kokichi: '''Hey, you didn't even tell me your name! '''Phasma: '''I am the Captain Phasma for you. '''Kokichi: '''Nishishishi, try to catch me, cola can! '''Phasma: '''Good, I don't need a blaster to catch you, I am ready to strangle you with my bare hands. ''Kokichi runs away and Phasma chases him. Restaurant Both teams were eating at their tables. 'Taka: '''Who did even cook all this food? Belinda left the island... '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! It's Atua's gift! ''Claire and Crim sat closer to Tom and Rantaro. 'Claire: '''You totally have to explain what happened yesterday night in detail. '''Crim: '''I'm totally happy that shady lunch lady and dumb bitch are gone but Junko? '''Tom: '''Kanon exposed her alliance with Belinda and Cameron so Cathy got triggered and fired all of them. '''Rantaro: '''Also, she became really close to Alex Drake, hope that doesn't mean something bad... ''Suddenly, Alex and Kanon enter the restaurant in such a cliché "school queen bee" way. '''Kanon: ''(smiles) Good morning, sunshines! What's up? Isn't it a beautiful day now that cheaters are gone? '''Alex Drake: '''Who even cooked da foohd? ''(pointing at food on the teams' tables) ''ShaedeeLeendah is not here anymore. ''A lady with white hair and a streak of red hair in a wheelchair goes out the kitchen along with a red-haired girl who is carrying the wheelchair. Claire, Crim and Tom gasp because that girl is Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl Blossom: '''Nana did. '''Nana Blossom: '''As in Rose Blossom, maybe my legs gave up but my skills sure ain't disappeared. '''Claire: ''(to Cheryl) What are you even doing here? '''Miu: '''We all know that when there are too many gingerheads here, something bad's gonna happen. '''Leon: '(rolls eyes) ''Wow. ''Kanon frowns and Kaede turns to Miu. Kaede: '''That's really not a nice thing to say! '''Cheryl Blossom: ''(to Miu) You don't even have any likeable thing in your personality so can you shut up? '''Mondo: '''Dang '''Tsumugi: '''Does this count me too? I'm just really plain... '''Miu: '''BITCH, THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? '''Nana Blossom: '''Young lady, bow down and apologize or I'll be sure you'll leave this island as fast as you can say your name. '''Miu: '''I, the genius golden brain Miu Iruma will not take orders from ya! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Are you all done with the random shit? ''Everyone turns to Cathy, who just entered. Cathy Munsch: '''What is even happening here? '''Nana Blossom: '''Cathy, can you show these little kids some behavior? '''Cathy Munsch: '''They're such a pain sometimes. ------''CONFESSIONALS Taka: '''I disagree with what Mrs. Munsch said. ----------- '''Kanon: ''(frowns) Can Cathy even stop being such an annoying twat all the time, we're literally here cuz of her game and she's such an awful host. No wonders her school got targeted by that Boone Clemens, she fucked it all up. ------------ ''Cheryl smiles and waves at the camera. Cheryl Blossom: 'I would like to thank all my fans from "Hunger Games: Riverdale Until Dawn" who supported me throughout my 7 hours of game till my tragic death by the hands of that dirty Serpent Joaquin... whoops! ''(giggles) ''Sorry for the spoilers, and sorry Kevin! Hope I didn't open an old wound after he tragically left town.. ''She opens a letter. 'Cheryl Blossom: '''I also want to talk about such a worrying problem that we- ''*static* *static* ''ERROR'' ''FOOTAGE NOT FOUND'' ------''Suddenly, Kokichi and Phasma enter the cafeteria. The woman looks around and Cathy hugs her.'' 'Cathy Munsch: '''Oh my God, Arianna, hi! What a pleasure! '''Phasma: '''There must be a mistake, I'm Captain Phasma, leader of legions 1 to 7 of the First Order. ''Cathy is confused and gives a disgusted look at the damaged armor but keeps on smiling. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Um... okay, so how did you arrive here, dear? ''She turns to the tables and gives a "look" to each participant, explaining her story. 'Phasma: '''After chasing down Lieutenant Sol Rivas, who was responsible for the destruction of Starkiller Base, I fled aboard the "Supremacy" and prepared there for the imminent battle against the dirty Resistance. Then I found out that our former agent FN-2187 who willingly decided to betray us, came back to hack something from the hacking department so I decided to execute him and his friend but suddenly, that rebel scum destroyed the ship in half and after I confronted FN-2187 the hangar collapsed and I fell down the space vacuum and apparently, a trans-dimensional portal must have been opened, allowing me to land on this weird island. ''Everyone was too confused and shocked and were staring at her without saying anything, except for Kanon who was laughing. 'Kanon: '''That's the funniest thing I have ever heard since Ibuki's surreal stories. '''Phasma: '''Everything I said it's true, little girl. Too bad I don't have my blaster or you'd be executed right away. ''Kanon gulps nervously and Leon stares at the armored woman, Nana Blossom giggles. 'Nana Blossom: '''What a difficult and mysterious type, you are. '''Miu: '''This is just so weird, are you a robot like Kiibo? Also, why the fuck were you with the gremlin! ''(points at Kokichi) '''Claire: '''Ew, can't imagine him doing something like this '''Crim: '''I don't think he's even attracted to that anyway '''Kokichi: ''(smirks) Mmh, was probably about this. ''Kokichi shows the broken cylindrical thing and Miu steals it. 'Miu: '''Uh, I can fix that. I just need my tools back at the dorms. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Time for the challenge, kids. Be prepared and join me on the hills on the other side of the island. ''Phasma looks at Kokichi and Miu. 'Phasma: '''Hey, I need that thing! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Honey, we have to prepare the challenge, you could probably be useful. ''The two women leave and the others get prepared for the challenge, while Miu starts to fix the thing back in the dormitory. Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off